Affair
by mixkst
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a well known performer in the Broadway scene and is the male lead in a new musical. Mike Chang is the choreographer and fights his attraction toward Blaine, trying not to repeat history. Mike/Blaine slash. Full summary inside.


**Title**: Affair.  
><strong>PairingCharacters**: Mike Chang/Blaine Anderson  
><strong>GenreWarnings**: Drama/Romance, adultery  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Blaine Anderson is a well known performer in the Broadway scene and has been cast as the male lead in one of Broadway's most promising new musicals. Mike Chang is the choreographer and fights his attraction toward Blaine, trying not to repeat history and have an affair with the irresistible actor.  
><strong>AN**: Confession: I totally love forbidden loves. But you might have noticed it by now. And this is a total rip off of one of Smash's story lines, because I adore it and just had to write a Bike Chanderson version of it. Hope you guys like it.

"Mike, you need to stop it," Brittany whispered next to him as they kept on dancing, Mike trying to ignore her. "Stop staring at him, it'll only lead to bad things."

He could not. He just could not. They'd been rehearsing for an hour and he had a hard time keeping his eyes away from Blaine. Blaine was the male lead in a new musical Mike had been asked to choreograph. The producers liked Mike's dancing so much they created a role for him, and seeing the chemistry between he and Blaine, the role Mike got was as Blaine's character's best friend. It had made things infinitely more difficult for him, to have to spend that much more time with him.

He hadn't seen Blaine in years. Not since their last musical. At the time, Mike was just part of the ensemble and Blaine had a supporting role. They had gone a long way since then. The name Blaine Anderson was well established now in Broadway, and so was Mike's.

"All right, that was great guys, take a five," Mike shouted as the song ended, catching his breath and walking to his seat at the producers' table. He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he uncapped his water bottle, splashing himself with cool water.

"Oh! So sorry," Blaine's voice was so near, it automatically sent his heart racing. He turned to face Blaine, putting on his fake friendly smile and said mechanically, "No problem, it's just water."

Mike made to move away but found himself trapped between the table and Blaine. "I uh, I need to go change my shirt," Mike needed to get away from Blaine mostly.

"I have some ideas for our characters I'd like to discuss with you, perhaps we could talk about it over coffee after today's practice?"

"I can't, I'm sorry," Mike declined immediately, seeing through Blaine's plan clear as day. Blaine had been trying to get the two of them alone from day one of production. Anything to get through to Mike and destroy every defence Mike put up. He couldn't go through this again, he just couldn't lose himself in Blaine the way he did all these years ago. He still carried the guilt of the affair up until today, the shame of cheating on Julia for months and getting away with it so easily. He was still married to her and they were expecting their second child. He couldn't do this to her.

"You've been avoiding me," Blaine accused him, his voice low and his eyes burning with dangerous fire.

"You perfectly know why," Mike retorted, managing to slip away from Blaine but failing to erase the memory of kissing Blaine last night from his mind. He still resented Blaine for that kiss, for being so sneaky and vicious to go as far as tricking Mike's wife into inviting him over for dinner and then kiss her husband when she was not looking.

"We have to talk, Michael," Blaine insisted, gripping Mike's forearm to make sure he got Mike's attention. Mike hated how Blaine touching him made his mind go blank and his breath hitch. He hated how breath-taking Blaine looked, how incredibly good he sounded when he sang and how an amazing dancer he'd become. He was impossible to resist.

"Not now, Blaine," Mike said urgently, taking his arm back from Blaine before he just gave in and kissed the hell out of him.

"Then _when?_ You won't talk to me during rehearsals, you won't answer my calls, you won't have coffee with me," Blaine hissed, his gaze petrifying Mike on his feet.

"Break's almost over, Blaine, we should get back to work," Mike decided to ignore Blaine's last words, breaking eye contact and looking around the dance studio, afraid someone might be looking at them.

"I swear to God, Michael, if you don't talk to me I'll make a scene right now and let everyone know," Blaine threatened, causing Mike to steel and look back at him. "That got your attention?"

"What do you want, Blaine?" Mike asked, completely powerless here. Blaine had so much control over this, over their situation, over Mike's feelings. He hated that feeling. What he had—no, what he _had _had with Blaine, was sheer passion, in the literal sense of the word. It was consuming, _intense_. Mike literally ached to have Blaine all to himself, to be wrapped in those strong arms, to be naked, chest to chest, legs tangled together in bed all day. He…he was in love with Blaine in a way that he'd never been with anyone else and it was too strong to be real, to be actually true. It was the kind of love that was told about in novels, in poems, in movies. It was the kind of love that you never thought was true, that you always thought was highly exaggerated by the arts. It was real and the fact that it was scared the hell out of Mike. Because how could he resist this kind of passion when it was so inherently part of him?

"I want to see you," Blaine replied and Mike cringed at the need he heard in Blaine's tone.

"You're seeing me right now, I'm right in front of you—"

"Alone," Blaine added, cutting him off.

"That's not possible," Mike shot back, getting increasingly uncomfortable as Blaine's body kept inching closer and closer to him.

"I'm not kidding," Blaine raised his voice a little, frowning at Mike.

"Neither am I," Mike countered, standing his ground a little better as he thought of his wife, of his children waiting for him at home. Blaine's face softened, sadness taking over in his hazel eyes.

"I can't sleep, Michael," Blaine whispered as he leaned close to Mike's ear, the words sending a pang of hurt straight his heart. He shut his eyes and drew in a breath, trying to process what Blaine just said. The truth was he could not sleep either, too stressed out by the daily exposure to Blaine and the all the feelings that kept weighing his heart down. He had not had a good night sleep for weeks and it was weakening him furthermore for Blaine. _Snap out of it_, he told himself.

"All right, back to work everybody!" Mike shouted and walked away from Blaine, wondering how he got himself into this mess.


End file.
